If He Would Have Known
by Jiva-McZivalover
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS, or its characters .Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don’t want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA. R
1. The Funeal and Such

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters .Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

CHAPTER ONE ~ The Funeral and Such.

Kaylee sat in the front row of the church, not really paying attention to the service her mind was on how much she was going to miss her mother, but at the same time how she wouldn't. She loved her mom very much but the fact of the matter was her mother wasn't around all that much. Her mom was more concerned with her own problems than those of her daughters. She knew that she hadn't been a planned pregnancy, she didn't even know who her father was and she wasn't sure if her mother knew who it was, she had a habit of sleeping with alot of guys. She couldn't remember a time when her mother had a relationship for more than two weeks. Kaylee looked up and faked a smile when her name was mentioned in the elegy. She was glad she wasn't the one who had to do it. The person who was doing it was one of her mothers work friends. Kaylee didn't know her all that well but she didn't care as long as she didn't have to do it. She didn't like public speaking correction it didn't like her, she always got really sick when she had to do some form of public speaking and she avoided it at all costs. She barely noticed when the woman was done with the speech and the minister went back up and continued with the service. Once it was over Kaylee stood up and waited as people came and gave their condolences. She was the only living family left of her mothers. Both her grandparents were dead and her mom had no siblings so that meant Kaylee had no cousins or aunts and uncles. Once everyone had left Kaylee was sitting at the front of the Church the only other people left there were the Minister her mother's friend who was she had been staying with for the last couple weeks and another women that she didn't know. Another work friend? She wondered. she was startled slightly when Marci who was her mother's friend tap her on her shoulder. She looked up at her.

"Kaylee, I would like you to meet someone" she said smiling softly. Kaylee nodded and stood up following her to that other woman.

"Hello Kaylee. My name is Danielle I was your mother Lawyer" she said formally she showed no emotion at all. "I'm here to take you to a foster home until we can notify the person named as your guardian" she added

Marci glared at women she was not impressed with how the women was talking to Kaylee. She wasn't being very kind to a girl who had just lost her mother, her only family.

"Who is it?" asked Kaylee she already didn't like this woman.

"He is your biological father" she said very bluntly

Kaylee who was still not fully paying attention snapped her head up and looked at the women.

"You can't be serious! I've never even met him. How did my mother even know who he was? She slept with every man that moved" she said before slapping her hand over her mouth. She had a bad habit of sticking her food in her mouth and it usually got her in trouble.

Both Danielle and Marci were stunned. "I don't know but it's my job to make sure you get to whoever is named your guardian. "She said

Marci stepped up at the moment and said something. "Well I don't think it's a good idea for her to just go with someone she doesn't even know" she said resisting the urge to slap the woman

"Well. I'm just doing my job." She said

"Well. I'm not going to let this happen. Why doesn't she come home with me and stay with me until you can notify him. At least let her meet him before she is shipped off to him" said Marci

"Because it doesn't work that way" said Danielle glaring

Kaylee was getting really dizzy she hadn't slept in the past two weeks more than two hours a night and the stress wasn't helping. She started to fall thankfully Marci grabbed her before she could fall.

"Kaylee sit." She said helping her to the seat. "Relax I'll make sure you don't end up in a foster home and then shipped off to him without meeting him at the very least" she said before she want back over to the woman and shared a few choice words with her.

After about twenty minutes Marci came back to her and smiled. "You get to come with me home and she is going to notify your father and then we will go from there" she said

Kaylee nodded. "Ok. Good." She said she had seen some of the men her mother had been with and she never liked them she didn't want to end up with a guy like that taking care of her.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Marci.

Kaylee nodded and stood up. Marci led her to the car and drove home. She didn't say much the entire way home she knew Kaylee didn't want to talk when they got home Kaylee went upstairs to the guest bedroom and removed the knee length black dress and folded it putting it in one of the suitcases on the floor she grabbed a pair of red track with the word juice on the butt as well as a black tank top and putting them on. She sat on the bed with her back against the wall. She had her knees bent she hugged them close to her body and just thought how things were about to change and is made her very scared.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	2. The Bomb Is Dropped

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony was sitting at his desk it was the fourth day in a row with no case or anything. It seemed as if everything in the world was dead except him and the team. He knew that wasn't true but there was no crimes being committed, none that was in their jurisdiction at least. He sat there feeling very uneasy about the fact that nothing was going on. Was it the calm before the storm? He wondered he was about to say something when his phone rang. He looked to the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyways.

"DiNozzo" he answered.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" asked the caller

"Yes." He said slowly

"My name is Danielle Demster. I am Jaycee Hamilton Lawyer" she said

"And what does that mean to me? He asked. I haven't seen her in over fourteen years." he said

"Actually, she died in a car accident about two weeks ago." She said

Tony made a bit of a face. "That's horrible. But I still don't see how it has anything to do with me" he said. He was sorry, she was young, younger than him but he didn't see how the fact that they had been together so many years ago had any baring now. He wasn't the last one she was with. He could guarantee it.

"Well I have some news not sure how you are going to take it but I'm just going to be blunt about it." She said

"Well I am all for blunt go right ahead" he said by this time he had gotten the attention of the entire squad room. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were all looking at him.

"She has a daughter who is fourteen and she claimed in her will that you are the biological father and she named you legal guardian" said Danielle

Tony just sat there his jaw dropped, no women in the world had ever made him speechless expect his mother, and that didn't count.

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard you wrong, can you please repeat that" he said there was no way? He heard her wrong, right?

"You have gotten legal guardianship of Jaycee Hamilton's daughter. She is fourteen and apparently biological yours" she said she gave him a minute to grasp the news. "However, if you don't want her, I am sure other arrangements can be made" she said

"No" said Tony. "Well. I really need some time to think about this. Maybe I should meet her first before I make any decisions and seeing as she doesn't know me I think it would be the best idea" he said

"Yes. When I told her she made a point of saying that she didn't know you at all. If you would like to you can come to Arizona to meet her." Said Danielle she really didn't want to have to deal with this she wanted to get this over and done with and no one was making that easy.

'Yes. I do, when?" he asked he couldn't believe it. He had a daughter? It couldn't be true, could it?

"When can you make it here?" she asked

"If I book a flight for tomorrow I could be there by tomorrow afternoon" he said as he opened up the internet browser and looked to book a flight.

"Sure. It will give me time to contract Kaylee, that's her name by the way. And let her know that you're coming" she said. "I'll give you my number when you get here contract me and I'll give you directions to my office and we can go from there" she added.

"Sounds good to me" he said "I'll see you tomorrow" he said before hanging up. He didn't look up at his team who he knew all had to be curious and he knew this meant he would need time off work a few days at least. He looked up at Gibbs before he looked down at his computer again he finished booking his flight before looking up at Gibbs again.

"Boss, I really need a few days off." He said his eyes clearly begging him to have the time off.

"I'm going to need a good reason DiNozzo" he said

He didn't want to just say it in front of everyone. Especially not Ziva, he had been with her for eight months and they had never really discussed children. How would she react? Would she leave him?

Gibbs could see his hesitation so he stood up and signalled for Tony to follow him. Tony got up and followed him. Gibbs led him to the elevator and once they were in he pulled the emergency switch.

"Ok Tony, why do you need the time off?" he asked him he could tell that there was something serious going on.

"I-I have a-a daug-daughter" he managed to get out

Gibbs was stunned well somewhat stunned Tony had been a bit of a player before he ended up with Ziva.

"I'm going to need a bit more Tony" he said

"I have a daughter. She lives in Arizona, her mother died, and I have been named her legal guardian. I have to go meet her" he said "It wouldn't be fair to her or me to just have her sent here." He added

"Tony. Its ok, you don't need to say anymore. You can have the time off. Take as much time as you need." He said "But I would suggest you tell Ziva" he added

Tony nodded. "I will." He said

"Tony. How old is she?" he asked

"Fourteen. I have a fourteen year old daughter and I didn't know until today" he said

Gibbs nodded "Tony. I am sure this will all work out." He said

"I really hope so" he said before he flipped the switch back and pushed the button for the squadroom

Right before they could get up there Gibbs turned to him. "Tell Ziva, than you can leave to go get ready to go" he said when they got up there Gibbs let Tony go first he really felt bad for the guy. To find this out all of a sudden could not be easy on anyone.

Tony walked over to Ziva clear worry in his eyes. "Ziva, I need to talk to you" he said

Ziva looked up at him and stood up following him to a quite area of the squadroom where they could talk.

"Tony. What is wrong?" she asked

"Ziva, I don't know how to tell you this but...I have a fourteen year old daughter that I didn't know about till today when her mother's Lawyer called me to tell me that my daughter's mother died and I have been named guardian of her." He said very bluntly.

Ziva was stunned. "Tony. What are you going to do?" she asked him

"I am going to Arizona, where she lives to meet her. Then I don't know" he said

Ziva nodded and smiled. "I think that is the right thing to do." She said

"So you're ok with this?" he asked

"Tony. If I said no I would be a horrible person. I love you, and this will not change that" she said

Tony gave her a hug. "Thank you Ziva" he said. "I am leaving tomorrow morning at 6:50am and I have some time off. Gibbs told me I could leave but I had to tell you first. Well he told me to tell you then I could leave but I had wanted to tell you anyways" he said

Ziva nodded. "So than get going" She said smiling at him. "But call me some time tomorrow let me know you got there" she added

He nodded. "I will." He looked around to make sure no one was there before he leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

She kissed him back before the two of them walked back to their desks. Tony went over to his and grabbed his stuff before turning to Gibbs. "I will be by Monday Gibbs" he said figuring that would give him five days.

Gibbs nodded and Tony left and went to the elevator. He drove to his place and packed up clothes for five days. He knew he would be back by then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE._


	3. Waiting

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Kaylee couldn't believe how fast things were happening. She was going to be meeting her biological father that day. She didn't know exactly when but she knew it was sometime that day. She looked at her clock it read 9:45am. Was he on a plane there already? All she knew about him was that his name was Anthony DiNozzo and that he lived in Washington. She knew it meant that if she went with him she would be leaving Arizona and that scared her alot. She looked around the room the room she was sleeping in. It looked like a tornado had run through it. She was so nervous and wanted to look really good but not like she was trying too hard. She snapped into reality this wasn't a date. She was meeting her father. He should care what she dressed like. Right? But she still didn't want to look like she didn't care how she dressed. She was still trying to figure it out when there was a knock on her door.

"I'm not dressed" she said

"Breakfast is ready please hurray up." Said Marci

"Ok." She said. She quickly decided on a pair of black jeans and a bright yellow top. She put them on and quickly through the rest of the clothes back in the suitcases and made the bed before making her way downstairs.

"Morning" said Marci smiling

"Hi" said Kaylee

"How are you?" asked Marci

"I'm ok." She said "Nervous but ok" she admitted

Marci nodded. "Sit. I made eggs" she said

Kaylee sat down. "Ok. Thanks" she said

Marci nodded and made up a plate with a couple eggs for her and set it down in front of her.

Kaylee smiled. "It smells very good. Thank you" she said

"It's no problem" she said making up a plate for herself and sitting down across from.

They both ate not saying much. Once they were done Kaylee excused herself putting her plate in the sink before heading back upstairs. She went back to the bedroom and untied her hair that was in a pony tail brushing it before sticking a headband in it. She grabbed her eye shadow and lip gloss and went to the bathroom and put them on before going back to the bedroom and putting it away. She made sure the room was clean before heading back downstairs.

-------

Tony was on the plane about ready to land his seatbelt was on. He wasn't sure what to think about everything that he had found out that day before. He had not slept that night he had way too much on his mind to sleep. He sat on his couch all night just thinking. The plane landed and slowed down eventually coming to a stop. He undid his seatbelt but then waited for about half the plane to empty before standing up and pulling his bag from the over head compartment and left the plane. He had checked no luggage so he walked right out of the airport. Once he was outside he called the Lawyer who gave him the address of her office. He couldn't believe he was back in Arizona. He hated Arizona, he would never tell anyone but it was because he met his first true love here who broke his heart and the truth was that Jaycee was a rebound that only lasted a month, but if he had known she was pregnant he would never have left Arizona but then again that would mean he would have never became and NCIS agent. He flagged down a cab and told the driver the address and watched as he looked around to see how much the area had changed. His first job in law enforcement was here; he even passed by the police station he had worked at. It had been changed. It was alot bigger now. Once he got to the Lawyer's office he paid and thanked the driver grabbing his bag and got out. He walked into the building and went and asked the receptionist where the office was and she pointed him in the right direction. If this had been nine months ago he would have flirted with the woman but since Ziva he hadn't flirted with women as much. Tony went to the office and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door and he knew from the way that she was on the phone that she clearly didn't like her job and taking one look at her made him think it even more. He hated lawyers and she was worse than a lawyer she was a lawyer that clearly didn't want to be there.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!

HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for reading so far. There are a few more chapters to come in this story. While I have been writing I thought about making this a story with Tony bringing his daughter to Washington and then seeing how he reacts to raising a teenager. Just wondering if people think this is a good idea? And if you have any ideas of situations he could go through with taking care of her. I'm open to any suggestions and will take all of them into consideration.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY AND THIS AUTHORS NOTE.


	5. Introductions

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tony DiNozzo?" she asked

He nodded resisting the urge to tell her that it was Agent DiNozzo.

"Have a seat. While I call Kaylee" she said

Tony sat down and listened to the end of the conversation he could hear. Once the Lawyer hung up she turned her attention to Tony.

"She is on her way with the woman she has been staying with." She said "I have a few questions for you" she added

He nodded.

"Ok. So you work for NCIS?" she asked

"Yes. I'm a field agent" he said

"You're not married?" she asked

"No. But I have been with someone for eight months" he said

"Do you have any other children?" she asked

"No" he said although he wondered if maybe he did. If one of the women he had been with hadn't told him what's stopping another?

"You use to live in this town?" she asked

"Yes. I moved about three months after I had been with Jaycee." He said

"And how long have you been at NCIS?" she asked

"Eight years" he said

The Lawyer nodded and looked down at her papers writing a few things.

"Ok. Well we did run a record check and all seems fine." She said

Tony nodded. He didn't care he had nothing to hide. Just then there was a knock on the door. Danielle got up and went and opened it letting in a young girl who Tony guessed was Kaylee and another older woman. He stood up and put his hand out to shake the woman's hand and found out her name Marci. He then looked to the young girl.

"Hi. You must be Kaylee." He said he felt slightly awkward about the situation he wondered how a young girl could handle it.

She nodded.

"Well you can call me Tony" he said trying to make the situation less tense

Kaylee being quick with words "What you think I was going to call you dad?" she asked smirking

Marci laughed the lawyer smiled and Tony glared slightly before smiling. "Very good" he said

The lawyer told them all to take a seat.

"Well. All seems well. His record checked out" she said

Tony rolled his eyes when she looked the other way but he understood clearly they didn't want to stick a girl with someone who would hurt her or wouldn't be able to take care of her.

"So. It's really up to you Kaylee and Tony." She said

Kaylee and Tony both nodded. Tony still wasn't sure but she seemed like a great girl and he took one look at her and knew he was hers there was no doubt about it. She had his eyes and his mother's nose.

"Kaylee. Do you have any questions for Tony?" asked the Lawyer

Tony glared at Danielle but smiled at Kaylee. "You can ask me anything" he said

"I only have two questions right now" she said. "First. You really didn't know about me?" she asked

"No I didn't. I left three months after I had been with your mother and I hadn't talked to her in those three months" he said

Kaylee nodded. "And. Are you married or with someone?" she asked

"Married no. But I have a girlfriend. I have been with her for eight months" he said "Her name is Ziva" he added he wanted to be fully honest with her.

Kaylee smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?" asked Kaylee

Tony thought of a second. "Not right now no." He said

She nodded.

"But. I am here for a week so I would like to get to know you better" he said

Kaylee smiled "I would really like that" she said

"If it's ok with Marci would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked

Kaylee turned to Marci.

"It's ok with me Kaylee if you want too" she said

Kaylee nodded before turning back to Tony.

"Well, why don't I pick you up tomorrow at one?" he asked her

She nodded and they exchanged phone numbers and Tony got Marci's address.

Danielle smiled. "Well. Why don't you let me know what you're going to do Friday and we can go from there" she said

Tony agreed as they all left the office. Tony took a cab to a local car rental shop and rented a car till Sunday. He figured it would be easier to get around then a cab for the rest of the week he then drove to the hotel that he had booked and went up to his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	6. Lunch and Getting To Know Each Other

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaylee was up at 10am that morning to get ready. She once again had no idea what to wear, she eventually decided on a pair of jeans and a three quarter length black shirt. She got dressed and put on lip gloss grabbed her purse before heading downstairs to the living room. Marci had gone to work she had given Kaylee a key to get back in later that day if she was home before her.

Tony had been up at twelve he had been tried he got dressed quickly. He grabbed his wallet keys and the directions to the restaurant his old partner had suggested when he went to visit the people he had worked with. He was pretty impressed when he found out that his partner had been promoted to Captain. He left the hotel room and down to the parking lot. He drove to the address where Kaylee was staying. He pulled up and got out of the car and went to knock on the door.

Kaylee heard the door she got up and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi" she said

"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked

"Yup" she said grabbing her purse from the table in the living room and walked outside closing the door behind her pulling her keys out of her purse and locking the door. Tony led her to the car and got into the driver's side as she got in on the passenger side. She did up her seatbelt as Tony turned on the car and putting his seatbelt on.

"Do you like Italian food?" he asked her as he backed out of the driveway

She smiled and nodded. "Very much" she said

"Good. Because I heard about this great place, Sardo's" he said

Kaylee smiled. "I've never been there and I've wanted to go." She said

"Well. I'm glad." He said as he drove he was somewhat surprised that he remembered all the streets even with everything having changed so much. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. They both got out and walked up.

"Table for two" he said

The man led the two of them to a table and left them with menus telling them their waitress would be with them in a few minutes. Once they were both seated they opened their menus.

"How did you hear about this place?" asked Kaylee

"I use to live around here. I went and visited the people I use to work with and they told me about it" he said setting the menu down on the table.

"That's how you knew my mom?" she asked

"Yes" he said

"Where did you work?" she asked

"The police station. I was a cop" he said

"Was? As in not anymore?" she asked

"I'm a Special Agent. Same idea just higher up in the food chain" he said

She smiled. "What you an FBI agent or something?" she asked

He laughed. "No. NCIS agent" he said

"NCIS?" she asked

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We handle crimes that have to with the Navy and Marines" he said

"That sounds really cool" she said

"Yes. It's got it's up and downs" he said smiling and looking at his menu.

She smiled.

"Why did you ask me yesterday if I was with someone?" he asked

She fiddled with her fingers under the table.

"I-I" she said not sure what to say

"It's ok. You don't have to answer that" he said not wanting her to feel pressured.

"No. It's ok. I'll tell you" she said. "I just wanted to see if you were like my mother." She said

"What do you mean?" he asked

Thankfully she was saved by the waitress, who came to take their drink orders.

Tony ordered a beer and Kaylee got a soda. Once she was gone, Tony turned to her and smiled waiting for an answer

She sighed softly. "My mother, she never stayed with the same guy for all that long" she said softly

He nodded. "I'm not going to lie. I was like that until I started dating the woman I'm with." He said

She nodded. "You love her?" she asked. "Sorry. That was abit to personal" she said looking down.

"It's ok Kaylee. I don't mind. Yes, I do. Very much" he said

She looked up and smiled. "So what are you getting?" she asked looking down at her menu

He looked down at the menu. "The stuffed artichokes sound good" he said

She nodded. "Yes they do. But I am one for pasta the baked Ziti sounds yummy" she said

He looked and nodded. "Yes. It does" he said as the woman came with their drinks and took their orders. Once she was gone Kaylee got quiet and awkward. Tony looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked her

"I- it's nothing" she said

"Kaylee, I don't like being lied too" he said softly.

She looked down. "I'm sorry" she said

He nodded. "Don't do it again" he said

She nodded. "I won't" she said

"So? What's wrong?" he asked

She looked down. "If I decided to come with you, you sure you would be ok with it?" she asked

Tony smiled. "Kaylee look at me" he said

She looked up.

"Do you want too?" he asked

"Tony! Come on that's not fair" she said

He smiled. "If you want to I'm good with it" he said

She smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes I'm sure." He said

She took a sip of her soda before looking up at him.

"Where do you live?" she asked

"Silversprings Maryland it's in Washington DC." He said

The waitress showed up with their food she set them down and they ate talking some more and slowly Kaylee was feeling more and more comfortable talking to him about everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	7. Decisions

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day Tony woke up when his alarm went off, he had set it for nine so he could get up and get ready to go to the Lawyer's office. He yawned and stretched to wake himself up. He had been up late the night before after they had gone to lunch Kaylee had wanted to show Tony around the town to see how much he remembered and how much had changed, and that took so long that they ended up getting a bite to eat and then decided to see a movie. When he dropped her off and got back to the hotel and got to bed it was almost two am but he was happy to have gotten to know his daughter and he knew that he wanted her to come with him back to Washington, but if she didn't want to he would understand. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Kaylee was up at eight thirty she hadn't slept all night she had been tossing and turning trying to figure out what she was going to do. Would she decide to go with him? This decision would change her life, majorly change her life. She got up and put on a black knee length skirt and a green shirt with a flower pattern. She went to the bathroom and removed her hair tie and brushed through her hair she debated whether she should curl it. She decided not too she went back to the bedroom and grabbed the notebook from the dresser and opened it up to the pro/con list she had worked on to help her decide whether or not she should move. The list she had so far was...

PROS

New Environment

Family

Be With My Father

New School With People Who Don't Know Who I Am

Stable Life

CONS

Leaving Hometown

Less Privacy

Smaller Place

Have To Move All My Stuff

She looked over his list it was pretty even but there was more pros than cons. This was crazy she thought. Making a decision this big with a pro con list, she groaned she was way too tired for this. She laid down for a few minutes she closed her eyes and it wasn't until she heard a knock on her door that she woke up she looked at the clock she had slept for over an hour.

"Kaylee, it's time to go" said Marci

She jumped up in a panic and ran to the door.

"I'm coming, I feel asleep" she said grabbing her purse and following her downstairs.

Kaylee didn't say a word the entire way to the office her pro con list was running through her brain. When they got there she told Marci she needed to use the bathroom that she would meet her in the Lawyers office. Marci agreed and went to the office and Kaylee went the other way to the bathroom.

Tony left the hotel and drove to the office. When he got there he went to the office and saw Marci but no Kaylee.

"Hello." He said smiling at them

"Hello" said Marci and the Lawyer

"Kaylee?" he asked

"Bathroom" said Marci

Tony nodded and sat down the three of them talked for about ten minutes before Tony realized Kaylee was not back yet. Marci noticed it too.

"I'll go make sure she's ok" said Marci.

Marci left the room and went to check the bathroom when she got there she found out that she wasn't in there. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around out she went back to the office to see if maybe she passed her and didn't realize it. When she got there and saw she wasn't there she told Tony and Danielle that she wasn't there. Tony got worried and stood up.

The Lawyer made a slight face. "The buildings not all that big we will find her."

Tony nodded and told them she would look outside when he got outside he saw her sitting on a bench. He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry if I worried you" she said

He nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked her

"What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked

"Kaylee" he warned

"I'm scared" she said

"Scared of what?" he asked her

"Moving. Leaving here" she said softly looking down

"Kaylee, if you don't want to you don't have to" he told her

She nodded. "I know, but I want to go with you. I'm just scared" she said

He nodded. "I understand." He said

She finally turned to face him. "But, I am going to do it" she said

He smiled at her. "And I'm more than happy for you to come. Under one conditions." He said

"What's that?" she asked nervously

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he said

She smiled and nodded they both got up and went back into the building where she apologized to Marci and the Lawyer for talking off. They all sat down and went through all the paper work that Tony had to fill out to make it legal one it was done and all the papers signed the Lawyer took a breath.

"Ok. All is done. Tony you are her legal guardian." She said before standing up.

Tony was happy to be done that Lawyer had been a pain in his ass. Marci felt the same way and Tony could tell. As they were leaving the office he turned to the Lawyer.

"By the way, it's Agent DiNozzo to you" he said before walking out of her office following Kaylee and Marci who both looked at him and smirked.

"It's about time someone tells that woman off" said Marci "She pissed me off from the moment I met her" she said

Tony smirked and nodded. "Me too." He said before turning to Kaylee who was really quiet.

"You ok Kaylee?" he asked

She smiled. "Yes. Just thinking. When do you have to get back for work?" she asked

"It's no rush my boss told me to take as much time as I need" he said which was true but he also had told him he would be back by Monday but he knew if he called and explained Gibbs would be ok if he took a couple extra days.

Kaylee nodded. "Well. It's Friday I can pack my stuff tonight and tomorrow if you want to leave Sunday" she said knowing how hard it was to get work off she didn't want him getting in trouble for her.

He nodded. "Sure. I'll come and help you too" he said

"And I will too" said Marci. "And if you need to ship anything I will do it Monday since the post office will be closed soon" she added

They all agreed and they went to the home where Kaylee had grown up. The house that Marci was going to sell and use to pay off Kaylee's mother's bills and the rest she would send to Tony who agreed to put it into a bank account for Kaylee to help towards collage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	8. Packing and Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While they were packing Tony told Kaylee that he would be right back and he went outside to call Ziva to tell her what had happened. He had called right after he got there to tell her he was there but he knew he should tell her that he was bring his daughter home.

"David" said Ziva answering her phone

"Hey." Said Tony

"Tony. Hi. How are you? How did it go meeting your daughter?" she asked

"Great. I just got back from the Lawyers office about an hour ago. All the paperwork stuff is done I am bringing her home. We are coming Sunday" he said he had booked the flight for the two of them at 9:15am on Sunday

Ziva smiled. "That's great Tony. I'm so glad things worked out" she said. "I can't stay on the phone though Gibbs is looking at me" she said quietly

Tony laughed. "Ok. Can you tell him all is as planned and I will be back Monday morning?" he asked

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks Ziva. I love you" he said

"Same here" she said hanging up the phone

Tony went back upstairs and finished helping her back. The following day he woke up realizing that he had fallen asleep talking to Kaylee she was sleeping against him. He smiled and stayed put he didn't want to wake her up. He knew that things were not going to be easy all the way along taking care of a fourteen year old but she was his daughter and he finally understood what friends told him about how if he ever had a child that he would feel an instant love for him or her. He felt it from the first time he saw her that love a father feels for his daughter it was a different kind of love then with a girlfriend. This was an unconditional love. She finally woke up when she did she stretched and yawned.

"Morning." He said to her "Did you sleep well?" he asked

She smiled. "I did, better than I have since my mom died" she said softly

He nodded "Good." He said standing up before helping her up.

She looked around her bedroom that was filled with boxes and suitcases and stuff everywhere. Marci had gone home at 11:30 saying she would be back at 10am it was only 8:30am.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" she asked

"The plane leaves at 9:15am so we should leave around 7am." He said

She nodded and picked up a picture frame removing the backing and pulling out a picture that was folded and hidden.

"My mother gave this to me when I was eleven. When I asked her about you" she said handing him a picture.

Tony took the picture and opened it. He smiled; it was a picture of him and her mother. They both looked so happy.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked

"Of course. Ask me anything." He said

"Why did you leave?" she asked

He sighed. "Don't get me wrong your mom was a great woman but she was a rebound for me. I met her at a bar after I had my heart broken by the first woman I loved." He said

Kaylee nodded.

"But something great came from it" he said smiling

"Really? What?" asked Kaylee

Tony smiled. "You" he said pulling her into a hug.

She smiled and hugged him tight not wanting to let him go.

"I love you daddy" she said looking at him.

Tony smiled as a string on his heart was pulled. He had never been called daddy before.

"I love you too sweety" he said kissing her forehead.

He handed her the picture back. She folded it and put it back where it was and put it in a box.

Later that night Tony looked at his watch. It was three thirty he had to have the car back by 5. "Kaylee I have to go and bring the car back and checkout of the hotel. You stay here and keep packing. I will be back in an hour or two" he said

Kaylee nodded Tony left and went back to the hotel and threw the few things he had out into his duffel bag and left the room checking out before bringing the car back to the car rental place. He took a cab back to Kaylee place and called in a pizza order for dinner before he went back upstairs and finished helping her and Marci finish packing. Kaylee was going to bring a suit case and backpack the rest Marci was going to ship on Monday. Tony gave her some cash to pay for it and gave her the address before she said she had to go that she had a meeting for a book club. She took the seven boxes that needed to be shipped before she left. The two of them sat on Kaylee's floor looking at an album of pictures of Kaylee growing up. Around 9:30pm Kaylee was starting to fall asleep. Tony helped her into her bed before he went to sleep on the couch. He set his alarm for 5:30 for the next morning before passing out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	9. Home Coming

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony and Kaylee were on the plane they had been on for a few hours before Kaylee had fallen asleep. Tony could tell when he had woke her up that morning that she had not slept and she was clearly not a morning person because she had been grumpy but he just made sure she had something to eat and got them to the airport on time. When the pilot came on the microphone telling them they were landing Kaylee woke up and tied up her seatbelt before they landed. Once they landed they had to wait awhile for their bags once they got their bags they left the building and Tony led her to his car that he had left in long term parking. He put their suitcases in the trunk and got in putting his seatbelt on and heading towards his apartment once he got there he noticed Ziva's car was there.

"Looks like my girlfriend is here" he said to Kaylee as he pulled their luggage out of the trunk.

Kaylee smiled. She couldn't wait to meet her. They went upstairs and Tony opened the door and out of nowhere everyone jumped out of hiding places and he saw a signed that said 'WELCOME HOME KAYLEE"' in yellow lettering. Tony looked to Kaylee who had a giant smile on her face she looked up at her dad.

"Who?" she asked

"This is my boss Jethro Gibbs, my other boss Jenny Sheppard she is Director of NCIS my Partner Tim McGee Abby Scuito who is the Forensic scientist Doctor Donald Mallard the Medical Examiner and my girlfriend who I know is responsible for all this Ziva David" he said pointing everyone out to her.

"Ok let me see if I can remember this." She said "Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Sheppard, Tim McGee, Abby Scuito and Doctor Donald Mallard and Ziva David?" she said they all nodded except for Ducky who told her just to call her Ducky she smiled.

"Well let's not just stand around there is food and music let's get this party started" said Abby.

Tony let everyone go ahead Kaylee followed but Tony stopped Ziva and pulled her close kissing her.

"Ziva. How can I ever thank you for this?" he asked

"No thanks necessary. Just seeing her happy is great" she said

Tony kissed her again. "Ziva. I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said kissing him back and pulling him towards the living room where everyone was grabbing pizza. Kaylee was already learning how Ducky liked to talked because he was telling everyone one of his stories. Tony just smiled he was so glad that his daughter felt instantly comfortable with everyone because this was his family. Tony grabbed a couple chairs and he and Ziva sat down and listened to Ducky it was ten o'clock before anyone noticed the time. Tony saw that Kaylee had passed out.

He smiled telling everyone he would be right back before he picked her up and brought her to the spare bedroom he set her in bed and smiled covering her up. He went back outside and sat down. Everything got quiet as everyone looked at Tony.

"What?" he asked

They all chuckled.

He smiled. "Thank you everyone for coming and making her feel at home here" he said

They all nodded. "Tony, there is no doubt about it she is your daughter." Said Gibbs smirking

Tony nodded. "I know." He said

Everyone kept talking and asking Tony questions till 12am when everyone realized the time and realized they should get going. Everyone helped clean up the paper plates and cups before they headed out. Tony went over to his bathroom and showered quickly before jumping into bed. He laid up for awhile thinking this was his life now. With a daughter, he knew things would change but he didn't care he knew this was the right thing to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	10. Long Morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day Tony got up with his alarm at quarter to six, he groaned slightly before getting up. He stretched and yawned before walking into the kitchen quietly. He didn't want to wake Kaylee up he poured himself a bowl of cereal and added some milk he sat down and ate silently till he heard a scream coming from Kaylee's room. He got up quickly and ran to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Kaylee you ok?" he called through the door

He heard a bang and another scream before he opened the door and saw Kaylee sitting on the floor she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

She stood up and sat down on her bed crying hard.

Tony went and sat down next to her.

"Kaylee talk to me." He said softly

She buried her head into his chest and Tony put his hand on the back of her head and held her there she slowly fell asleep. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up before looking at his watch and realizing he had to be at work in twenty minutes and it took him about half an hour to get there on a good day. He quietly left Kaylee's bedroom and raced to his bedroom and changed. He grabbed his gun from his dresser he would need to buy a lockbox for it now that he had Kaylee there. He grabbed his wallet and badge from his dresser and ran to the door grabbing his keys on the way he threw on his shoes and ran outside the apartment to the stairs it was quicker than the elevator he ran out the front door to his car. He looked at his clock as he backed out of parking lot he had ten minutes to get to work. He was going to be late and he knew it, he drove as fast as he could and got there in twenty five minutes it was a record for him he parked quickly and ran into the building and up the stairs he moved towards the squadroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late boss, won't happen again" he said

Gibbs looked up at him. He nodded and he could tell from the look on his face that it had to do with Kaylee.

Tony sat at his desk and looked around no one else was in the squadroom.

"David is with the Director and McGee is getting coffee" said Gibbs

Tony looked up at Gibbs and nodded. He sat there thinking about Kaylee he was concerned he had a feeling she hadn't slept all that much the night before. Gibbs could tell he was in deep thought and he didn't bother him. McGee came back from getting coffee and handed on to Gibbs and took the other. He sat down at his desk and started typing something on his computer. Tony didn't snap to attention till Gibbs phone rang Gibbs answered it. "Grab your gear we have a dead Private" said Gibbs hanging up the phone. Ziva had just come back and they all grabbed their gear as Gibbs called Ducky and grabbed his own gear before they all headed to the elevator.

Once they got to the scene as they were getting out the car.

"Tony, bag and tag, McGee photos, Ziva talk to the witnesses" he said as he walked over to the body putting on a pair of gloves Ducky had just gotten there. Gibbs knelt down next to the body.

"Ducky what do we got?" asked Gibbs

Ducky looked up at him. "Jethro when are you going to learn that I need a few moments before I can tell you anything?" he asked him shaking his head slightly

Gibbs smirked. "I don't know Duck" he said

Ducky nodded as he read the dial on the liver temp and did some quick math in his head.

"Time of death I would put between 0200 and 0500 this morning." Said Ducky

"Thanks Duck" he said standing up and looked to see McGee taking photos Ziva just finishing up interviewing the two men who found the body and Tony who was bagging and tagging the evidence. Once everything was done and the evidence was loaded into the truck Gibbs turned to the team.

"Tony and McGee, go talk to his **Sergeant" said Gibbs.**

**Tony and McGee went to the car. Tony got into the driver side and waited for McGee to get in before starting the car. He started driving towards the Marine Base in the area. He was so deep into thought while drive. **

"**Tony Car!" exclaimed McGee causing Tony to snap into attention just in time to swerve to avoid hitting a car. He pulled over to stop for a second to calm down.**

"**DiNozzo! What the hell?" asked McGee**

"**Shut up Probie!" said Tony**

"**Tony, are you ok?" he asked he had noticed things were off with Tony since he had seen him at work.**

"**I'm fine" he said starting the car again and driving towards the base this time he was paying closer attention to his driving and he got to the Marine Base he parked and got out and walked towards the door. They found the Sergeant and asked him a few questions about the case before leaving and heading back to the squadroom. Tony and McGee went to their desks and they were telling Gibbs what they found out. Gibbs nodded, but he seemed very angry more so then usual.**

"**DiNozzo with me" he said Tony followed him to the elevator when they got in Gibbs pulled the emergency switch.**

"**DiNozzo what the hell is going on with you?" asked Gibbs angrily**

"**What do you mean?" he asked swallowing hard**

"**I got a call from someone claiming that you almost got into a car accident today while driving to the Marine base and normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but you also missed several pieces of evidence that thankfully Ziva saw and collected and the only evidence you got wasn't tagged properly." He said glaring hard at the younger agent**

"**I-I, I guess I'm distracted today Boss. I'll focus on the case. Won't happen again" he said**

"**That's not what I asked DiNozzo" he said he was clearly concerned about his agent.**

"**My mind is on Kaylee." He said **

**Gibbs nodded. "Everything alright with her?" **

**He shook his head. "I heard a scream and a bang coming from her room this morning and when I went to check on her she was sitting on her floor crying and she wouldn't talk she finally feel asleep but that's why I was late this morning. I'm really concerned about her" he said**

"**Tony. It can't be easy on her either. You need to talk to her about it, when the case is solved. If you screw up again I'm pulling you off the case until you can get your head into it. I understand you're concerned but you can't let that interfere with your job" said Gibbs**

"**I know boss. Won't happen again" he said**

"**Good. Now please go to Abby's lab and help her with the evidence that you bagged seeing as she can't read your writing" he said**

**Tony nodded as Gibbs flipped the switch and pressed the button for the lab. Once Tony got off Gibbs went back upstairs. Tony walked into the lab.**

"**Hi Abby" he said carefully he knew she hated mishandled evidence and tended to freak out. Abby turned around and ran up to him and hugged him.**

"**Tony. Are you ok?" she asked pulling him to her computer.**

"**I will be." He said "Sorry about the evidence" he added**

**Abby glared abit. "Why Tony?" she asked she knew he was capable of much better than he had done.**

"**I was distracted this ****morning but I'm fine now" he said**

"**Kaylee?" she asked**

**Tony sighed. "Yes she was crying this morning and I don't know why" he said**

**Abby nodded. "Ok. Well tell me what the hell you wrote" she said handing him an evidence bag**

**Tony looked at the bag and told Abby what he had written, he really needed to pay closer attention even he had problems reading some of it. When he was done he went back upstairs to the squadroom where only Ziva was. Tony sat down at his desk and Ziva got up and walked over to his desk.**

"**Hey. Are you ok?" she asked him**

**He looked up and nodded "Yes" he said he wasn't but he didn't want to worry her.**

"**Tony. You are not a very good liar" she said leaning against his desk and crossed her arms.**

He sighed. "It's been a long morning that's all" he said

She glared and walked back to her desk. She knew he was lying to her and she didn't appreciate it.

Tony sighed and looked up when Gibbs came back to the squadroom and told them to go and interview the mother of the dead Private.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	11. Serects

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

WARNING WARNING WARNING! There is some adult like topics in this chapter. You have been warned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in closing it behind him.

"Kaylee I'm home" he called out. He heard noise from the bathroom so he just walked to the kitchen. It had been a pretty easy case open and shut all the evidence pointed to one person and when confronted the guilty party confessed.

Kaylee was in the bathroom when her dad came home. She threw the broken razor into the garbage and pulled her sweater down over the self inflicted cuts on her arm. She had been cutting for a few weeks, since her mom had died, or since her mom had faked her death. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it.

_HI KAYLEE. _

_Hi Hunny. I love you and this is what's best for you to be with your father. I'm not really dead I faked my death to get away from my life but I want you to know that I love you and that you have nothing to do with me leaving I just felt that you would have a more stable home life with your dad who I know will take good care of you._

_Love: Mom_

She folded it back up and put it back in her pocket, she had found in while unpacking early in the morning. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Hi" she said softly

Tony closed the fridge and turned around he smiled at Kaylee. "Hi. How was your day?" he asked her

She shrugged. "Ok. I unpacked everything I have" she said

Tony nodded. "Great" he said "Do you want to talk about this morning?" he asked her

She shrugged. "I just miss my mom." She said lying threw her teeth and she really hopped he wouldn't be able to tell.

Tony took a few steps closer to her. "Are you lying to me?" he asked her

"No." She said biting her lip

Tony walked up to her and glared hard.

"Kaylee, stop lying to me!" he fumed

She whimpered and bit her lip harder.

"I want the truth now!" he ordered

Kaylee shook her head. "I'm telling the truth" she said

Tony glared hard at the young girl. "Kaylee, if you're going to keep lying to me there will be consequences" he warned

"You really don't think I miss my mom?" she cried before turning around and going to her room and slamming the door behind her. She hadn't wanted to lie to him but how was she suppose to tell him this? He didn't want to go back to live with her now and she thought he would send her back. She had only been here for a day but she already felt more at home here than she ever had with her mother.

Tony was angry but he felt bad. He knew she missed her mother but he knew there was something else. If she hadn't wanted to talk about it he would have accepted that but he was not about to accept her lying to him. He walked over to her room and knocked on her door before walking in. She heard him come in but didn't look up at him she was sitting on her bed.

"Kaylee, look at me now" he said

Kaylee looked up with tears stinging her eyes.

"If you don't want to talk about something fine, but do not lie to me." He said firmly

"I'm sorry sir" she said softly

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I forgive you this time. But next time you lie to me I will not let you off easy" he warned

She nodded. "I understand" she said

"Ok. Good girl" he said standing up.

"So do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" he asked her

"No. Maybe later" she said softly

"Ok." He said "Are you hungry?" he asked her

She nodded. "A little bit"

"Ok, I'll go make us something to eat" he said before walking out of the room. He sighed thinking here he was lecturing her for lying when he had lied to Ziva earlier. He set a pot of water on the stove to boil before he picked up his phone to call her.

Ziva had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her phone.

"Hello" she said answering it

"Ziva hi" he said

She sighed. "What can I do for you Tony?" she asked

"I was just lecturing Kaylee about lying when I realized I was being a hypocrite because I lied to you earlier." He said

"Ok. And?" she asked

"I'm sorry Ziva" he added

Ziva smiled. "So what was up with you today?" she asked

"Kaylee was crying this morning and she wouldn't tell me why. My mind was on her most of the day" he said

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me that?" she asked him

"Because I didn't want you to worry" he said

"Tony come on how well do you know me? I wouldn't worry I would help" she said

He sighed. "I know which is why I apologized well that and because I wasn't honest" he said

"Ok. Apology accepted." She said.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Ok. Bye Tony" she said hanging up

Tony smiled and went back to the stove just as the water started to boil. He threw some pasta into the pot and turned the heat down. He went to the freezer and grabbed a bag a frozen vegetables and put them in another pot to cook. He went to the bathroom quickly and saw some blood on the counter. He cleaned it up and used the bathroom washing his hand before going back into the kitchen. Once dinner was ready he called Kaylee who came out and grabbed a plate and sat down. Tony sat across from her and took a bite before looking up at her.

"Kaylee did you get hurt today at all?" he asked her

She looked up at him and made a face. "What?" she asked

"I saw some blood on the counter in the bathroom." He said

She made a face and then it snapped she had forgotten to clean it up. Shit she thought.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. I-I" she didn't know how to lie about this one. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Kaylee, what?" he asked her

"I don't want to talk about it." She said

He glared hard at the young girl. "Kaylee, what's the big deal we have all cut ourselves" he said

"Yeah. But. Please don't make me tell you" she begged.

He made a face. What was she hiding?

"Ok. But I'm always here if you have a problem" he said

She nodded. She wasn't hungry anymore and Tony could tell something really wasn't right. He told her she didn't have to stay if she wasn't hungry anymore and that was all she needed to hear she was in her bedroom in seconds. Tony sighed he wasn't really hungry anymore either he was really worried. He cleaned up the kitchen before going to the living room and sitting on the couch. He grabbed him phone and called Gibbs. He had been a father and he thought maybe he could give him some advice.

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat when his phone rang. He put down his sanding tool and walked over to the bench and grabbed his phone.

"Gibbs" he answered

"Boss. It's Tony" he said

Gibbs could tell from his voice that something wasn't right. "Everything alright?" he asked him

"Well I don't know. I need some advice...if you don't mind" he said

"Kaylee?" he asked

"Yes. You're the only person who has had a child and I don't know what's going on." He said

"Ok. Well what is she doing or saying?" he asked

"Well when I came home I noticed some blood on the counter and I am guessing that she hurt herself or something but when I asked her about it she got really quiet and wouldn't tell me she got hurt and she asked me not to make her tell me" he said

Gibbs made a face, he wasn't sure. "Tony. I'm not sure" he said leaning against the bench. "It doesn't make se..." he was saying till it snapped. She was cutting herself he had seen it in cases and he knew Tony had to but no one would think that. "Tony. I think I might have figured it out." He said

"What?" he heard the clear worry in his boss's voice now.

"Tony, I'm not going to assume right away but I'll ask you a few questions and it might be noticeable" he said

"Ok. Go" said Tony

"Does she always wear sweater?" he asked Tony

Tony thought for a moment. "Yes." He said

"I mean always Tony. That she never is wearing just a t-shirt" he said

Tony thought "Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" he asked the older man

"Tony. I think she might be a cutter" he said

Tony froze and it all made sense now. "Boss. I think your right. Thank you. I have to go" he said

"Tony. Let me know how it turns out" he said

Tony agreed before he hung up. He went to the bathroom and looked to see if he could find a broken razor or something she could use to cut herself. He looked in the garbage and found it. He sighed before throwing it back out and heading to Kaylee's bedroom. He knocked on the door,

"Kaylee can I come in?" he asked her

"Yes." She responded

Tony opened the door slowly and walked in. She was sitting on her bed back against the wall hugging her knees.

Tony grabbed the chair and pulled it up next to the bed and sat down.

"Kaylee talk to me" he said wanting her to admit it.

Kaylee shook her head.

"Kaylee please" he said almost begging

"NO!" she said

Tony sighed and glared. He stood up and grabbed her arm and lifted up the sleeve to reveal the cut marks. He looked up at her she was in a clear state of panic she pulled her arm back and avoided eye contact with her dad.

"Don't pull your arm away" he ordered grabbing her arm again and looked at the marks to see if he could tell how long she had been cutting for. She started tearing up.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said

Tony really hated it when she called him daddy it made him feel bad for her but he took one look at her arm and his disappointment came back. He let her arm go. "How long?" he asked her

"Three weeks" she said still avoiding eye contact

"Kaylee, why?" he asked her

"Because" she said biting her lip

"Kaylee, talk now" he said

"No." She said softly

Tony glared hard. "Fine. But you cut again I will admit you to a hospital myself" he said getting up and walking out of the bedroom. He was angry and worried about her but he knew there was no way to make her talk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	12. Secrets Come Undone

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA_

WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. SOME ADULT LIKE TOPIC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day Tony got up at 8:30 he had taken the day off to get Kaylee settled and get her registered for school. He went to Kaylee's room and knocked on the door. Kaylee went to the door and opened it.

"Hi" she said she was already dressed

Tony smiled and nodded. "Good your ready I will be in a few minutes" he said before he went back to his own bedroom and got dressed. Once he was dressed he went back to the kitchen where Kaylee was eating a bowl of cereal Tony got himself a cup of orange juice before he sat down across from her. He could tell she was deep in thought because she was staring straight ahead. She finally snapped into reality but she didn't say anything.

"You alright?" he asked her

"I'm fine!" she said standing up and grabbing her bowl and putting it in the sink before going to the bathroom.

Tony sighed, and shook his head. She was not fine and he was going to find out what was bothering her. Once she came out of the bathroom he looked at her.

"Were leaving in ten minutes" he said before getting up and going to the bathroom and doing his hair when he was done he went out to the door.

"Kaylee were leaving" he called

Kaylee came to the door and put her shoes on before she left the apartment and went towards the elevator Tony followed her once they were in the car Tony started talking.

"Your attitude is going to change now." He said calmly

She glared at him.

"I mean it Kaylee" he said more firmly

She bit her lip and nodded looking straight ahead.

Tony kept driving towards the school that he had called the day before to see if they had room and they said they did but they would need to meet him as well as Kaylee. When they got there they went to the office and spoke to the principal. They had received her transcript from her old school and they put her in the course she needed which were –English, Math, Science, Geography, French and Gym she also got to choice from a few choices she took Drama and a business course which Tony suggested. Once she was in the classes the principal gave her an agenda which she was told to read the front which had the rules of the school and other important things to know. Kaylee nodded and smiled she took the book as well as a sheet that showed her where he classes were. Tony was given a piece of paper with an address where he could get Kaylee some school uniforms she was starting school the following Monday. They stood up and thanked her before they left and went back to the car. They went right away to get her, her uniforms. She got two pairs of pants two skirts a bunch of shirts and a sweater. After they had ordered it they went back to the apartment. Tony made them some lunch and after then ate Tony looked at her and smiled.

"You want to go get school supplies?" he asked her knowing that she would need them.

She shrugged and nodded. "Sure." She said

Tony nodded and then both brushed their teeth before leaving to go got the store. Tony got her what she needed as they were paying Kaylee pulled up her sleeve without thinking and Tony saw some cut marks that weren't there the night before. Once they paid and were in the car before he started it he turned to her.

"Kaylee. What did I say would happen if you cut yourself again?" he asked her

Kaylee bit her lip she knew he had seen it.

"Um...that you would admit me to the hospital" she said looking straight ahead instead of at Tony.

Tony glared hard. "And yet you still did it again."

"I'm sorry" she said

Tony put his hand on her chin and turned her head so she was facing him. "Why? He asked

She tried to move her head but she couldn't. She bit her lip. "Daddy. Please...don't" she started to say when she was cut off"

"Kaylee your going to tell me what is making you feel the need to cut." He said firmly.

She shook her head.

Tony growled and let her chin go. He started the car and drove towards the hospital he wasn't kidding when he told her he would admit her. He loved her very much and she was doing something that was harming herself. Kaylee was surprised when she saw she was in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Dad, you can't be serious!" she said

"This is your last chance to tell me what is going on Kaylee" he said

She started to tear up. "Please daddy, you have to understand I can't" she begged

"Kaylee, no, you're causing yourself harm and I won't allow it" he said

"I promise I won't anymore, please, don't make me go" she begged

Tony took a breath to control his anger. "Out of the car now" he said as he got out of the car.

Kaylee didn't move she just crossed her arms.

"Don't make me drag you in there" he fumed

"I'm not going and you can't make me" she said she started crying she knew he was only trying to help but he really didn't understand.

Tony went around to the other side of the car and opened the door. Kaylee pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. Tony made a face and opened it and read the note. He growled he was not longer angry with Kaylee but he was very angry at her mother.

"Kaylee out please" he said. Kaylee did as she was told.

Tony pulled her into a hug and held her tight he knew she had to be very upset that her mother had done this to her. She buried her head into his shoulder and kept crying.

"Kaylee its going to be ok." He comforted her

She eventually stopped crying and she looked up at her dad. He dried her tears abit.

"How long have you known?" he asked her

"Since I unpacked yesterday" she said

"But you were cutting before" he said

She nodded and looked down. Tony made her look up at him.

"I know you miss your mom and I know your mom just left but you did nothing wrong it is not your fault and you can't take it out on yourself like this. You need to find another way to let your anger out" he said calmly

"I know, I'm sorry daddy, I won't do it again I promise" she said

He nodded. "I know someone who use to do it when they were roughly your age if you want to I can talk to them and see if they want to talk to you and get some advice on how to stop" he said

She shrugged. "Maybe." She said softly

"I'll talk to them and see if they want to ok?" he asked her

She nodded.

"Why don't we go home" he said softly

She nodded and got back in the car. Tony went around and got into the driver's side and drove home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	13. Finding A Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA _

_Warning: Discussion of adult topics you have been warned_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day Tony was at the office and there was no open case once again before things could get busy he decided to go visit Abby.

"Hey Abbs." He said as he walked into the lab. Abby turned around and smiled.

"Hi Tony" she said

Tony had not come empty handed. He handed her a caf-pow and smiled

"Thanks Tony" she said talking a sip.

"Abby, I want to ask you something and if you don't want to talk about it I'll drop it and we don't ever have to talk about it again but I need some advice" he said

Abby made a face. "Ok." She said

Tony took a breath. "I remember you mentioning in the past that you use to be a cutter. How did you stop?" he asked

Abby's eyes widened and she got slightly edgy. She swallowed hard.

"Abby I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" he said

Abby shook her head. "No, it's ok but why are you asking?" she asked looking down at his arm which was covered by a sleeve.

Tony saw where she was looking. "Abby! No I'm not cutting" he said "But Kaylee is" he added

Abby nodded, "How long has she been?" she asked

"She says a month and after finding out some stuff I can see why she would be feeling the need to but I really want her to stop" he said

"If you want me to I can talk to her" said Abby

"Abby that would be great" he said "Thanks" he added.

"Of course Tony" she said smiling. "She in school yet?" she asked

"No. She starts Monday." He said

"Ok. Well I'll call her and see if she wants to come to my place for dinner tonight. If that's ok with you." she said

Tony nodded. "That sounds great" he said.

"Abby again thanks" he said

She nodded before shooing him out of her lab so she could call Kaylee in private. She called and Kaylee agreed she loved Abby and was happy to be invited over. After work Abby went and picked up Kaylee, Kaylee had called Tony and made sure it was ok. She had no idea what was going on. Abby led her up to her apartment. Kaylee smiled the apartment was very Abby like.

"I like your place Abby" she said smiling

"Yeah, it's different but I like it too" said Abby smiling

Kaylee laughed. "I would hope so, it's your place" she sad

Abby smiled. "Make yourself at home" said Abby showing her to the kitchen and the living room.

Kaylee sat down on the couch and looked around at the room and smiled. Abby put some food in the oven and then joined her and they talked for awhile.

"So, not that I'm not happy that you did but what prompted the invited?" asked Kaylee

Abby took a breath she knew it needed to be discussed. "Well, I have wanted to get to know you better for awhile and an opportunity came up to make it happen." She said

Kaylee tilted her head. "An opportunity?" he asked

"Kaylee, your dad asked me to talk to you about the cutting" she said bluntly

Kaylee was stunned her dad had told her that he knew someone that use to cut but she was stunned that it was Abby. She bit her lip. "Oh, it was you he was talking about" she said softly.

Abby nodded. "I'm not going to force you to talk about it but if you want to you can talk to me" she said

Kaylee nodded.

"I'm going to check on our food be right back" she said getting up and going to the kitchen and talking the food out of the oven. She pulled a couple plates out of the cupboard and put together a couple plates and brought them to the living room and gave Kaylee one of the plates. She sat down and could tell right away that there was some tension coming from Kaylee.

"Kaylee, just relax we can just forget about it lets just have talk about something else." She said

Kaylee nodded. "Like what?" asked Kaylee

"Like any guys you like?" asked Abby smiling

Kaylee smiled. "Not anyone around here. There was a guy at my old school. But he didn't seem to be interested"

"Don't worry you'll find someone who does like you" said Abby

Kaylee nodded. "I'm really not interested in dating at the moment. Guys seem like too much of a hassle"

Abby laughed. "Smart girl"

Kaylee bit her lip. "Not exactly, I haven't been the smartest lately"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby asked

Kaylee nodded slightly. "I just don't want to be judged"

"Kaylee, I won't judge you. I've been there" she said

Kaylee nodded "It's just so much has happened. My mother which I don't know if he told you but she's not dead she faked her death for her stupid excuses in all honestly most likely to get rid of me. And I just didn't know what else to do." She looked down.

Abby was shocked. Tony hadn't told her, but she also understood why.

"Kaylee looked at me" she said

Kaylee looked up

"I'm sorry hun" she said "But that is not your fault." She added

Kaylee shrugged "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have done it"

"Kaylee, listen to me carefully. "Your mother made a mistake a big one but you are a fourteen year old and you did nothing that could make her fake her own death. You are not at fault here." She said

Kaylee nodded although she did blame herself.

"And I also understand why you may think cutting is making it better. But it's not the answer." Said Abby

Kaylee nodded. "How did you stop?" she asked

Abby thought for a moment. "Well, I found other interests, and I just thought of how I was hurting people."

"Interests?" asked Kaylee

"Forensics I started sneaking into a car lot where they brought the cars that were in car wrecks and I loved figuring out how they crashed and I got so distracted with that." she said

Kaylee nodded. "Wish it was that easy for me" she mumbled.

"Kaylee there has to be something that can help you what do you like doing?" she asked

"Dancing is a lot of fun" she said

"Well why don't you get into some dance classes?" asked Abby

"Never took lessons or anything, I guess it be too late to start now" she said

"Kaylee, it's never too late to take dance. Really you should." Said Abby

Kaylee nodded and relaxed.

"So, you excited for school?" asked Abby

"Nope. I hate school." She said

Abby giggled. "Why?"

"I don't know, just seems kind of pointless" said Kaylee

"Kaylee, school is the complete opposite of that, it is very important." Abby said

"Well maybe not all of it is pointless but some of the math we learn like when are we ever going to use graphing calculator?" she asked

"Scientists do." Replied Abby with a smile

"Well I mean people who don't become scientist or teachers." She said

"I know, I was just teasing, truth is some of the stuff is pointless but it's still important" she added

Kaylee nodded. "I suppose"

The kept talking as the finished eating once they were done they picked a movie and watched it when it was finished Abby looked over at Kaylee and she had fallen asleep. Abby smiled and got up moved her so she was lying down and covered her up with a blanket. She went over to the phone and called Tony.

Tony and Ziva were sitting on his couch watching a movie when his phone rang he got up and answered it.

"Hello" he said

"Hey Tony, its Abby." She said

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked

"Yes, but she fell asleep while watching a movie and I don't want to wake her up. Is it cool with you if she spends the night here?" she asked

Tony thought for a moment. "Its fine with me if its fine with you"

"It's cool she's an awesome kid Tony" she said

"Yeah. She really is." He said

"Well I'll drop her off before work tomorrow and I will see you then" she said

"Ok, thanks Abby and good night" he said

"Good night Abbs" he said hanging up the phone and going back to the living room. Abby hung up and went and checked on the girl before going to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	14. School

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters. Tony finds out his has more blood family then he knew. How will he handle it? I know horrible summary but I don't want to give anything away. WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings. TIVA._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the following Monday and Kaylee groaned and rolled over when her alarm went off. She reached over to the alarm without even opening her eyes and slapped the snooze button before rolling over and attempting to fall back asleep for ten minutes, but within thirty seconds she heard a knock on her door she groaned again.

"Yes." She mumbled

Tony opened the door. "Time to get up Kaylee." He said

"No really because my alarm didn't make that obvious" she muttered under her breath.

Tony glared hard. "Well then maybe you should get out of bed"

Kaylee bit her lip she hadn't meant for him to hear that. She sat up quickly and got up. "Sorry" she said quickly. Tony nodded before closing her door to let her get dressed. Kaylee fixed her bed before going to her closet and picking out a pair of jeans, she stripped off her shorts and pulled the jeans on grabbing a belt from the hook on her closet door and putting it on. She stripped off her shirt and walked over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a bra and put it on quickly. She pulled open the top part of her dresser which was a double door that opened like a normal door and she pulled out a yellow three quarter length shirt and grabbed a sweater from her closet. Once she was dressed she looked in the mirror on her wall. She ran her hair brush through her hair before going to the bathroom and putting on some make up. She took a final look in the mirror before going back to the bedroom and grabbed her watch from the bedside table she attached it on her left wrist and grabbed her back pack from the closet before she went to the kitchen.

"I hope you're in a better mood" he said more of a order to be in a better mood.

"I am." She bit her lip before going to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal from another cupboard she poured herself a bowl before putting the cereal back in the cupboard and she went to the fridge and added some milk to it she grabbed a spoon and sat down and ate quietly.

Tony sat down across from her he had already called in and asked his boss if he could be late to work so he could make sure that Kaylee was ready for school.

"I looked into dance lessons" Kaylee told her father

Tony nodded. "And?" he inquired

"There is only one school that is still accepting till September and they are a really good dance school by the sounds of it." She answered

Tony nodded. "Well, if your sure you want to take lessons then that sounds good" he agreed

"Cost isn't that cheap" she pointed out.

"How much does it cost? And for how many lessons?" Tony asked his daughter

"It's a thousand for a full year of classes, one lesson a week plus the cost of any equipment that the school doesn't have" she answered

Tony nodded and thought for a moment. "I pay for this you will go to the classes." He warned her

Kaylee smiled. "I will go" she promised

"Ok, then get me all the information" he told her

She got up and grabbed the information from her backpack and handed it to him. "It's all filled all you have to do is sign it and write a check and I can take it there after school its right by the school" she said excitedly.

Tony smiled and read over the information and signed it. "You finish eating and I'll get you a check" he told her as he got up. Kaylee sat down and finished eating her cereal when Tony came back into the room he handed her the check.

"Don't lose this" he warned

Kaylee nodded. "I won't" as she took the check she put it with the information and got up putting her dish in the sink and then she put the stuff in her backpack before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth and putting on lip gloss she looked at her watch the bus was going to be there in ten minutes. She put on her sandals and grabbed her backpack she waited till the bus showed up.

"Dad bus is here, I'm leaving" she called out before running out the door and too the bus. She took a breath before climbing on the bus and felt slightly awkward when everyone was looking at her. She looked around for a place to sit she found a place she found a place in the middle of the bus the only seat on the bus that wasn't taken. She looked straight ahead not paying attention to the stares and whispers she knew that the rumours were going to start. Her coming to a new school in a new city in another state, she had seen it happen to other kids. Once they got to school she waited till most of the bus was empty before she got up and walked out of the bus. There were two girls standing at the door to the bus.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca and this is Madeline." The one girl said

"I'm Kaylee" she responded

"So what's your story?" asked Madeline

Kaylee sighed. "Mom died, moved here to live with my father" she stated bluntly

"Oh." Said Madeline

"What classes do you have?" asked Rebecca

"Um. English, French, Gym and Cooking and Baking 101" Kaylee responded. "That order" she added

"Awesome we all have Gym together" said Madeline

Kaylee made a face when the bell rang.

"Looks like we all need to get to class," said Rebecca. They all took off to classes thankfully it wasn't too hard to find her class she moved into the class and walked over to the teacher who pointed her to a seat and told her to sit there. She sighed to herself when she felt several pairs of eyes on her. This was going to be along day. The teacher handed her a file full of papers and told her to read them and do the work that she knew how to do. He walked up to the front of the class and started teaching. When the class was over she left the class room and went to find her locker. She found it and put her book bag in the locker taking her lock out of her book bag and unlocking it and stuck it on her locker she removed her sweater and hanging it up on the hook. She yelped when she felt someone pinch her ass she growled and turned around getting ready to smack someone but no one was there she looked around and narrowed her eyes when she noticed no one was there. She turned back to her locked and grabbed a binder and her pencil case and closed her locker and snapped her lock shut. She looked at her schedule and started looking for her next classroom when she got there she sighed as the teacher told her to sit in the very front of the class she opened her binder as she felt a paper ball hitting her. She looked back and glared no one was giving away she growled and turned back to the front of the class she felt another paper ball hitting her.

"Kyle knock it off" the teacher warned

Kaylee looked back and glared at the red faced guy.

"Sorry" he mumbled

The teacher handed her a file. She sighed to herself she was going to be catching up on a lot of work. Three months work of school work. She paid attention ignoring when another piece of paper smacked her in the back of the head. When class was over she stood up and turned around and glared at the guy. Kyle was his name? He smirked and walked over to her.

"What?" he asked

"You throw a piece of paper at me again and you will regret it." She growled

"I'm so scared" he raised his eyebrow

"You should be" she growled before turning around and walking out of the room. She went to her locker and grabbed some books before heading to her next class as the rest of the day passed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER STORY INVOLVING HIS DAUGHTER IN THE FUTURE. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING._


End file.
